The present invention relates to a detachable face panel mounting arrangement for an electronic apparatus, for example, notebook computer. The detachable face panel mounting arrangement comprises a face panel detachably covered on a receiving chamber in the housing of an electronic apparatus, and a bracket, which couples the face panel to the module mounted in the receiving chamber.
Regular notebook computers commonly equipped with detachable peripheral modules such as HDD (hard diskdrive) module, battery module, etc. When a module is removed from the respective receiving chamber in the notebook computer, the empty receiving chamber must be covered with a separately prepared face panel. The face panel must be properly received in place for further use when detached from the receiving chamber.